the sweet love
by RikuSena
Summary: Mereka adalah keluarga yang sangat ideal, tidak pernah ada rahasia di antara mereka. tapi saat adik bungsu mereka mulai menyimpan rahasia besar dari para keluarganya, apa yang kakak-kakaknya akan lakukan saat mereka mengetahuinya?
1. Chapter 1

Summary : Rumah berwarna biru itu sangatlah indah, terlihat sangat damai. Tak :disangka rumah itu juga ternyata menyimpan beribu kisah manis yang dialami para :penghuninya, para kakak beradik berbeda orangtua yang :menjalani kehidupan sehari-hari mereka tanpa beban sedikitpun. Tapi…akankah mereka masih menjalani hari-hari mereka secara normal :saat adik bungsu yang paling mereka sayangi merasakan cinta?

: HirumaMamori, dan RikuSena (satu-satunya pasangan Yaoi di sini, nggak apa-:apa kan?)

Warning: :Fanfic ini mengandung YAOI atau boyxboy love, jika tidak suka harap :klik tombol back tapi jika OK tolong baca dan review ya? ^^ dan maaf :jika para karakter di fanfic ini OOC ya...^

Disclaimer :Seberapapun pengennya saya, Eyeshield 21 bukan milik saya .

Rumah itu berwarna biru muda, rumah mewah berlantai dua yang dihiasi dengan indahnya pepohonan dan semak-semak itu terlihat semakin indah. Kelihatan dari luar kalau rumah itu terlihat sangat damai.

Tapi tidak demikian dengan dalamnya…

"BOCAH-BOCAH SIALAN! AYO BANGUN!" seru seseorang.

Hiruma Youichi yang sudah mengenakan seragam sekolahnya, berteriak sambil menembakkan machine gunnya untuk membangunkan adik-adiknya yang mungkin masih berada di dalam mimpi itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian terdengar suara langkah-langkah kaki menuruni tangga dari arah lantai dua dan kemudian turunlah sosok-sosok yang sudah berbalut seragam dari berbagai SMU yang ada di Jepang.

Yang pertama, adalah anak pertama tertua setelah Hiruma, Akaba Hayato (Mohon maaf kalau susunannya salah, Author nggak tahu tanggal lahir Akaba). Dia bersekolah di SMU Bando, sebenarnya nih anak sangat cakep, dengan tubuh tinggi, rambut dan mata merah yang selalu ditutupi oleh sunglasses, dan otak encer, siapa sih yang tidak akan jatuh hati? Tapi sayangnya, anak ini sangat maniak dengan yang namanya gitar! Bahkan kadang-kadang dia bicara dengan istilah musik yang sulit dimengerti, membuat adik-adik dan kakaknya saja bingung padanya.

Yang kedua, anak tertua ketiga, Sakuraba Haruto. Anak ini lebih cakep lagi dari Akaba, mungkin yang paling cakep di antara keluarganya. Makanya dia juga punya pekerjaan sebagai model. Dia bersekolah di SMU elit Oujou yang sangat terkenal. Maklum dia pintar banget sih. Dia mungkin juga yang paling kalem dan selalu jadi penengah kalau keluarganya bertengkar.

Yang ketiga, anak termuda ketiga, Kakei Shun. Anak ini juga sebenarnya cakep, sayangnya dia sangat dingin! Bahkan kadang-kadang dengan keluarganya sendiri pun dia sangat cuek. Dia bersekolah di SMU Kyoshin, anak ini pernah bersekolah di Amerika, maka jangan diragukan lagi kemampuan akademisnya, sempurna! Dia benar-benar tipe cowok idaman semua orang.

Yang keempat, anak termuda kedua, Yamato Takeru, anak ini bersekolah paling jauh dari keluarganya yang lain, yang notabene sekolahnya masih berada di Tokyo. Yamato bersekolah di SMU Teikoku di Osaka. Dia bersekolah di sekolah ini setelah dia mendapat tawaran dari direktur sekolah atas kehebatannya dalam bidang olahraga sampai bisa mendapat pengakuan dari Notre Dame di Amerika. Anak ini termasuk santai! Bahkan dia sangat populer! Call list di handphonenya aja banyak banget!

Hiruma memandang adik-adiknya itu kemudian dia menyadari ada satu orang yang masih hilang. "Mana cebol sialan itu?" kata Hiruma.

Sesaat setelah dia menanyakan itu, dia mendengar suara derap kaki berlari-lari kecil di lantai dua, dan tak lama kemudian, sesosok anak kecil berseragam sekolah turun dari tangga.

Ya, anak terakhir dan yang paling muda, Kobayakawa Sena. Anak ini imut banget! Tubuhnya memang pendek, membuat dia dikatai cebol oleh Hiruma, dia juga cengeng, soalnya dia selalu digangguin sama teman-temannya di sekolah. Tapi dia sangat baik hati dan pemaaf, bahkan menjurus ke sifat polos dan naïf, tapi kakak-kakaknya sangat sayang padanya. Kalau ada yang berani mengganggunya, wah, jangan berharap dibiarkan hidup deh. Mereka pasti dihajar sama kakak-kakaknya yang overprotektif. Dia bersekolah di SMU Deimon, SMU yang sama dengan Hiruma. Soalnya, dia dilarang pergi ke sekolah yang nggak dimasuki oleh kakak-kakaknya, mereka beralasan supaya mudah mengawasi pergaulannya. Dan karena kemampuan otaknya pas-pasan, jadilah dia masuk ke SMU Deimon, yang standar kelulusannya nggak terlalu tinggi.

"Maaf, maaf nii-chan, aku ketiduran!" kata Sena sambil sedikit tersengal-sengal karena sedikit lari-larian.

"Kau tidur telat lagi kan Sena-kun? Sudah kubilang, kalau belajar jangan sampai terlalu malam" kata Sakuraba cemas.

"Fuu…tidur larut cuma akan membuat irama tubuhmu jelek, Sena-kun" kata Akaba.

"Hahaha…habis…aku kan bodoh, kalau nggak belajar aku bisa nggak lulus" kata Sena.

"Siapa yang bilang kau bodoh? Kau pintar kok" Kata Yamato sambil mengacak-acak rambut Sena.

"Benar, kau cuma terlalu memaksakan diri, jadi otakmu bekerja berlebihan juga" kata Kakei.

"Cih, sudahlah, ayo sarapan. Si manajer sialan itu sudah menyiapkannya untuk kita" kata Hiruma.

Merekapun berjalan ke ruang makan, di sana mereka melihat seorang cewek berseragam sekolah sedang sibuk menyiapkan sarapan dan bekal untuk keenam lelaki itu.

"Selamat pagi kalian semua" kata gadis itu.

"Selamat pagi Mamori-neesan" kata Sena sambil tersenyum.

Cewek itu adalah tetangga mereka sekaligus hehehe…ceweknya Hiruma. Dia juga bersekolah di SMU Deimon, wong, mereka ketemu di sana juga. Cewek itu juga sangat overprotektif pada Sena, levelnya hampir sama dengan kakak-kakaknya, karena dia telah mengenal Sena sejak kecil. Jadi…dia merasa sudah tugasnya buat menjaga Sena.

Mereka semua memang bukan saudara kandung, makanya nama keluarga mereka berbeda semua, mereka adalah saudara sepupu satu sama lain, karena orangtua mereka mendapatkan pekerjaan di luar negeri, dan mereka sama sekali nggak mau pindah dari Jepang jadilah mereka harus tinggal serumah, orangtua mereka berpikir ini lebih efektif daripada masing-masing menyewa rumah ato apartemen, pemborosan duit kata mereka.

Okay, back to the story…

Setelah beberapa menit, mereka berenampun pergi sarapan.

"Hari ini kita harus pulang telat cebol sialan" kata Hiruma.

Sena cuma mengangguk pelan sambil meminum tehnya. "Pasti mau ngelihat latihan tim lain kan?" tanyanya pelan.

YA, satu kesamaan lagi dari mereka…mereka semua sama-sama bergabung di tim American Football di sekolah mereka masing-masing. Hanya berbeda posisi, Sena dan Yamato jadi RB, Sakuraba jadi WR, Kakei jadi LB, Akaba jadi TE, dan Hiruma jadi QB. Mereka memang saudara, tapi kalau dalam pertandingan, dedikasi mereka pada tim mereka tinggi, membuat mereka tidak pernah mau kalah dalam pertandingan. Karena punya keluarga, mengumpulkan info buat tim mereka sangatlah mudah. Soalnya meminta izin buat mengumpulkan info itu sangat mudah.

Hiruma mengangguk pelan. "Kekeke benar banget…kali ini kita akan menyelidiki Seibu"

Teh dalam mulut Sena langsung tersembur sedikit. "Se…Seibu…itu kan SMU yang katanya lebih hebat dari Oujou" lalu dia ingat kalau Sakuraba ada di sana. "Ah, maaf Sakuraba-niichan" kata Sena cepat.

Sakuraba menggelengkan kepalanya. "Nggak apa-apa kok, aku nggak marah" katanya. "Nyatanya dia memang mengalahkan tim kami di pertandingan".

"Tapi waktu itu kan beda skornya juga sangat tipis. Menurutku Seibu tidak terlalu hebat. Tapi…kudengar mereka belum menurunkan pemain utama mereka" kata Kakei ikut-ikutan. "Aku belum pernah melihat RBnya…"

"Kekeke benar" kata Hiruma. "Karena itu kita harus menyelidikinya. Kita harus tahu siapa RBnya…".

"Baiklah…" kata Sena.

"Oke, kalian boleh saja berdiskusi sesuka kalian. Tapi kalian harus segera berangkat kalau kalian tidak mau telat" kata Mamori sambil menunjuk jam. "Ini bekal kalian." Lanjutnya sambil meletakkan bekal mereka masing- masing di hadapan mereka.

"Ah ya" kata Yamato. "Oke, aku berangkat" katanya sambil mencomot roti bakarnya dan melesat keluar, maklum sekolahnya kan yang paling jauh.

"Aku juga harus berangkat. Hari ini ada latihan pagi" kata Kakei sambil berdiri dan menyambar tas sekolahnya.

"Fuu…aku juga harus berangkat, telat akan mengacaukan irama hidupku…" kata Akaba sambil memakai jas sekolahnya dan berjalan keluar dari ruang makan.

"Aku juga…ada latihan pagi" kata Sakuraba sambil menghirup tehnya dan berjalan keluar.

"Kekeke…kita juga harus berangkat, cebol sialan." Kata Hiruma sambil menggenggam tangan Sena dan menyeretnya keluar. Senapun cuma bisa manut aja dan mengikuti Hiruma berjalan keluar.

Mamoripun mengikuti keduanya berjalan keluar dan setelah mereka berada di luar, diapun mengunci pintu rumah mereka dan mereka bertiga pun berjalan ke arah sekolah.

Tapi saat itu mereka masih belum menyadari kalau saat itu akan ada badai yang berhembus ke rumah mereka. Badai cinta yang dihembuskan oleh adik tercinta mereka…


	2. Chapter 2

Setelah pulang sekolah, semua anggota Deimon Devil Bats kecuali Mamori, Suzuna, dan Taki yang ada urusan pergi ke SMU Seibu. Begitu tiba, mereka terpana melihat sekolah itu.

"Waaawww…sekolah ini benar-benar seperti Amerika waktu jaman koboi aja ya" kata Sena sambil mengamati sekolah itu.

"Makanya nama tim mereka kan? Seibu Wild Gunman" kata Monta

"Aku suka…" kata Juumonji.

"Sama keadaan…" kata Kuroki.

"Sekolah ini…" kata Toganou.

Setelah berjalan selama beberapa saat, mereka tiba di lapangan amefuto tim Seibu. Merekapun terpana melihat keadaan latihan tim itu.

"Hei…QB sialan" kata Hiruma sambil menghampiri seseorang yang memakai topi koboi yang berdiri di tepi lapangan, para anggota tim lain mengikuti Hiruma dengan cemas di belakangnya.

QB itu menoleh kepada panggilan mereka. Dia tersenyum tipis pada Hiruma. "Hei, Hiruma, suatu kunjungan yang menyenangkan melihat kau dan timmu" katanya.

"Kekeke…kami mau melihat seseorang di timmu" kata Hiruma.

"Oh, maksudmu RB kami, iya kan? Sayang…saat ini dia sedang ikut pelajaran tambahan karena dia nggak masuk karena sakit. Sebentar lagi dia juga ke sini…" kata Kid.

"Ooohhh…" kata Hiruma. "Ya sudahlah, kami akan melihat latihan timmu dulu…" katanya.

"Silakan…lihat saja sesuka hati kalian…" kata Kid.

Maka para anggota tim Deimon itupun duduk-duduk di tepi lapangan Seibu sambil mengamati latihan tim itu. Sena, yang duduk sambil mengamati dengan kaki ditekuk ke dadanya itu musti mengakui kalau latihan tim itu sangat berbeda dengan latihan mereka yang, jujur saja musti diakuinya, seperti latihan nazi dari neraka. Dia tidak pernah mau mengakuinya, dia takut digampar Hiruma yang notabene memang kapten tim mereka.

Setelah beberapa menit, Sena menjadi bosan dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain dari lapangan latihan. Dia melihat banyak sekali lapangan yang dipakai oleh berbagai tim olahraga lain yang ada di sekolah itu.

Senapun merasa bosan, diapun memutuskan untuk keluar sekolah untuk membeli minuman di mesin minuman di dekat sekolah.

"Hiruma-san" kata Sena, dia memang pantang memanggil kakak-kakaknya dengan sebutan nii-chan di depan anggota timnya yang lain. Dia rasa dia kayak nggak punya rasa hormat banget gitu. Padahal kakak-kakaknya sudah bilang nggak apa-apa kalau dia manggil mereka dengan niichan seperti layaknya yang selalu dia lakukan kalau mereka di Sena tetap bersikeras untuk tidak melakukannya.

"Apa cebol sialan?" kata Hiruma.

"Boleh aku beli minuman di mesin minuman dekat sekolah?" tanya Sena.

"Ya pergi sana" kata Hiruma.

"Sena, belikan aku cola ya" kata Monta.

"Aku minta jus jeruk, Sena-kun" kata Kurita.

"Aku teh hijau" kata Musashi.

"Aku minuman penambah energi" kata Juumonji yang langsung disambut yang sama oleh Kuroki dan Toganou.

"Aku air mineral ya" kata Yukimitsu.

"Oke, Hiruma-san, mau minum sesuatu juga?" kata Sena.

"Cih, cola ya cebol sialan" kata Hiruma.

"Oke" kata Sena sambil berjalan pergi.

Di mesin penjual minuman, Senapun membeli minumannya dan minuman teman-temannya, setelah selesai, diapun kembali ke SMU Seibu. Tapi dasar naas…dalam perjalanan ada beberapa pemuda yang mengganggunya. Dasar nasib punya wajah yang imut, selalu diganggu pemuda hidung belang.

"Hei, cowok manis…mau main-main dengan kakak, nggak?" kata seorang pemuda.

"A…apa?" kata Sena mulai ketakutan.

"Ayolah…pergi dengan kakak yuk" kata pemuda lainnya.

"A…aku nggak mau. Tolong biarkan aku pergi" kata Sena.

"Jangan bicara begitu. Ayo ikut dengan kakak" kata pemuda itu.

"AKU NGGAK MAU!" Kata Sena sambil berlari cepat sekali ke halaman sekolah SMU Seibu.

Di sana, nasib sial kembali menantinya, di koridor karena masih terburu-buru melarikan diri, dia hampir bertabrakan dengan seorang siswa.

"Maaf, maaf" kata Sena sambil memperlambat larinya.

Di lapangan, diapun memberikan minuman yang dipesan kepada teman-temannya, kemudian diapun baru ingin pergi lagi ke dalam sekolah untuk minta obat dari UKS karena kepalanya tiba-tiba sakit. Tapi nasib sial terakhir…

Tiba-tiba ada sebuah bola sepak terbang ke arahnya, mulanya dia sama sekali tidak bereaksi karena toh dia nggak melihatnya tapi…

"Cebol sialan, awas!" kata Hiruma saat dia melihat itu.

Senapun mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat bola sepak itu, dia berusaha menghindar, tapi kakinya terasa berat, tak bisa bergerak. Dia cuma terpaku saat dia melihat bola sepak itu melesat ke arahnya.

Tiba-tiba sesosok manusia berlari dengan cepat, dia menarik tangan Sena, membuatnya terjatuh dengan tubuh orang yang menolongnya menindih tubuhnya. Diapun mengernyit kesakitan saat dia merasa tangannya lecet dan berdarah karena dia jatuh lumayan keras ke tanah.

"Ah…makasih" kata Sena, masih tidak melihat cowok, dilihat dari seragam sekolahnya, yang menolongnya.

Tak dia sangka, cowok yang menolongnya malah tertawa kecil. "Sena, sena, kau masih ceroboh seperti biasanya ya"

Sena langsung terkesiap saat dia mendengar suara itu. Dia merasa dia sangat mengenal suara itu, suara yang familiar dari memori masa lalunya. Dia langsung mendongak dan melihat matanya langsung bertatapan dengan mata berwarna hijau emerald yang menyimpan kenakalan dan kebaikan di saat yang sama. Mata yang sangat dikenal dan dirindukannya.

"Yo, Sena" kata cowok berambut putih yang menindihnya itu sambil tersenyum.

"Ri…Riku" katanya pelan.

Riku tersenyum sambil menarik tangan Sena buat berdiri bersamanya. Rikupun menghapus debu-debu yang menempel di bahu baju seragam Sena. Dia mengerutkan dahi saat dia melihat lecet dan darah di tangan Sena.

"Kid-senpai" kata Riku sambil memanggil senpainya itu. "Aku pergi ke UKS dulu untuk merawat lukanya"

"Ri…Riku, sudahlah, aku nggak apa-apa kok, cuma luka kecil" kata Sena gugup.

"Luka kecil itu kalau dibiarkan aja akan jadi infeksi, lho" kata Riku sambil menyeret Sena ke arah UKS. Senapun akhirnya cuma bisa manut aja dan membiarkan Riku menyeretnya ke UKS.

Hiruma memandang curiga saat dia melihat Riku menyeret Sena ke UKS. "Jadi…dia RB kalian?" tanyanya pada Kid.

"Hoo….kau sadar juga ya. Ya, dia Kaitani Riku, RB kami. Meski dia baru kelas satu, dia punya kemampuan yang menjanjikan dan potensi yang hebat"kata Kid.

Hiruma cuma memandangi arah di mana Sena dan Riku menghilang.

Di UKS…

"Auw" kata Sena saat Riku membersihkan lukanya dengan disinfektan.

"Ah, maaf, sakit ya?" kata Riku sambil berhenti sejenak dari kegiatannya membersihkan luka Sena.

"Nggak kok, cuma sedikit perih saja kok" kata Sena sambil tersenyum manis pada Sena.

"Dasar, kamu sama sekali nggak berubah" kata Riku sambil mengacak-acak kotak obat untuk mencari plester luka.

"Kau juga, kapan kamu kembali ke sini?" kata Sena sambil memegang lengannya.

"Sekitar beberapa bulan lalu, orangtuaku kembali ke kota ini." Kata Riku sambil mengeluarkan sebuah plester luka.

"Nah, coba tahan sedikit ya? Ini bakalan sedikit perih" kata Riku sambil menempelkan plester luka itu di luka di lengan Sena.

"Auw" kata Sena karena merasa sakit. Setelah selesai, dia menggosok plester luka itu. "Makasih…Riku"

"Nggak apa-apa kok, ini sudah tugasku saat aku janji untuk menjagamu. Sebagai kakakmu." kata Riku.

"Riku…itu janji waktu kita kecil kan? Kau masih ingat ya?" kata Sena, dalam hati dia merasa gembira saja kalau Riku masih mengingat janji yang diucapkan oleh anak kecil, yang jujur saja sama sekali tidak berpikir masak-masak saat mengucapkan janji itu.

Riku menutup kotak obat di hadapannya dan berpaling sehingga dia menghadap Sena. "Aku akan selalu ingat janji itu. Dulu maupun sekarang" kata Riku sambil mengacak-acak rambut Sena.

Sena tersenyum "Kau memang nggak berubah. Kau masih seseorang yang baik yang bisa kujadikan tempat bersandar" kata Sena.

Riku tersenyum dan memeluk Sena. "Aku merindukanmu Sena" katanya pelan.

Sena tersenyum dan membiarkan dirinya tenggelam dalam kehangatan pelukan Riku. "Aku juga merindukanmu Riku. Selamat datang kembali." Gumamnya pelan.

Ini adalah awal badai dari suatu perasaan yang disebut cinta…


	3. Chapter 3

"Oi, cebol sialan" Hiruma memanggil adik bungsunya itu.

Sena menoleh dari Yamato dan Kakei yang sedang mengajarinya PRnya. Hari ini kebetulan, mereka sekeluarga berkumpul di rumah. Suatu kebetulan yang aneh, karena pada musim panas latihan klub menjadi semakin sering, membuat mereka kelelahan dan jarang ketemu satu sama lain. Makanya mereka sangat menghargai waktu mereka bisa sama-sama berkumpul seperti ini

"Ya? Hiruma-niichan?" Tanya Sena polos pada kakaknya itu.

"Siapa cebol sialan yang bersamamu tadi?" Tanya Hiruma.

"Cebol sialan yang mana?" Tanya Sena.

Hiruma mendelik tajam pada adiknya itu, tapi Sena, ya Sena, sudah kebal dengan delikan itu jadi dia cuma memandang Hiruma dengan pandangan tidak mengerti.

"Si cebol sialan rambut putih sang RB Seibu itu!" Seru Hiruma.

Sekarang semua kakak-kakak Sena ikut-ikutan memandang Sena, melihat wajah adik mereka itu perlahan-lahan berubah dari pandangan bingung menjadi pandangan penuh pengertian.

"Oh, maksudnya…Riku?" Tanya Sena.

"Iya, cebol sialan, Kaitani Riku! Kenapa sepertinya kau dekat sekali dengannya?" Tanya Hiruma.

"Kau…kenal dengan Riku-kun, Sena-kun?" Tanya Yamato.

"Yamato-nii sendiri kenal dengan Riku?" Tanya Sena balik.

"Yah…dia kan salah satu RB terbaik di Tokyo, namanya sangat terkenal, Sena-kun, aku belum pernah melihatnya sih" kata Yamato.

"Dia belum pernah main tapi memang kehebatannya sudah sangat terkenal" kata Sakuraba.

"Kok aku tidak pernah tahu soal dia?" tanya Sena.

"Ya iyalah, matamu kan cuma tertuju pada Shin doang" kata Yamato.

"Ng…nggak kok" kata Sena.

"Jangan bohong, Sena-kun…" kata Sakuraba. "Kau dan Shin sama saja, cuma selalu melihat satu sama lain seperti dunia ini cuma milik kalian berdua…"

"Jadi…siapa dia, cebol sialan?" Tanya Hiruma, kali ini sambil menodongkan machine gunnya pada Sena, yah in case dia bertanya sesuatu lagi.

Wajah Sena jadi pias, dia sampai terbelit lidah saat dia mencoba menjawab pertanyaan Hiruma karena gugup dan takut. "Em…Riku…anu dia…Riku itu…a…dia…temanku waktu kecil…"

Semua mata langsung memandang Sena. "Teman sejak kecil, aku tidak ingat pernah kenal dia" kata Hiruma.

"A…Hiruma-niichan, kau memang tidak kenal dia, tapi jika kau tanya Mamori-neesan dia pasti tahu, dia sering melihatku bersama Riku" kata Sena.

"Kenapa bisa cuma Mamori yang kenal dia?" tanya Kakei.

"Karena dia sering pindah karena pekerjaan ayahnya, dia cuma tinggal selama seminggu di sini"

"Seminggu? Cepat sekali! Irama hidupnya pasti cepat ya…nada seperti musik hip-hop yang cepat tapi berirama bagus…" kata Akaba sambil tetap memainkan gitarnya.

"Lalu…kenapa kau bisa dekat sekali dengan dia? Dengan teman yang kenal bertahun-tahun saja kau tidak sedekat itu" kata Hiruma.

Pandangan mata Sena menjadi nanar. "Dia…alasan kenapa aku bisa jadi seperti sekarang…" kata Sena.

"EH?" seru kakak-kakanya bersamaan.

"Ya…dia adalah alasan aku bisa seperti sekarang, menjadi seorang RB yang lumayan punya nama. Itu semua karena dia…" kata Sena.

"Apa hubungannya dengan dia, cebol sialan?" seru Hiruma.

"Habis…yang mengajariku untuk berlari itu…Riku…" kata Sena pelan.

"APA?" Seru kakak-kakaknya bersamaan lagi.

"Iya…yang mengajariku tekhnik lari itu Riku. Awalnya itu cuma untuk mempertahankan diri sih. Dia bilang kalau aku tidak bisa berantem jadi lebih baik aku menghindar…dan karena itu dia mengajariku lari" kata Sena.

"Lalu?" tanya Kakei

"Lalu dia pindah karena pekerjaan ayahnya. Sebelum berpisah aku…janji padanya kalau aku akan tetap mengingat cara lari yang diajarkannya dan…" wajah Sena berubah merah padam. "Aku tidak akan disuruh-suruh lagi"

"Tapi sampai sekarang kau masih disuruh-suruh, cebol sialan" kata Hiruma.

"Aku tahu itu!" seru Sena. "Karena itu aku…merasa bersalah sama Riku. Dia tahu kalau aku tidak menepati janji padanya"

"Apa dia tahu…kalau kau adalah Eyeshield 21?" tanya Yamato. "Sebagai sesama RB, dia pasti akan menganggapmu rival, Sena-kun. Apalagi RB di tim Deimon yang mengalahkan tim kami."

"Aku…tidak tahu" kata Sena. "Tapi kalaupun dia tahu…kuharap dia tidak marah padaku"

Tiba-tiba handphone Sena berbunyi. Sena mengambil handphonenya dan melihat nama Riku di caller idnya. Dia segera menjawab panggilannya sambil berjalan pergi keluar dari ruang tamu. Saat dia berjalan keluar dari ruang tamu dan bersandar di dinding, dia tidak sadar kalau kaka-kakaknya mengikutinya dan menguping pembicaraannya.

"Hei Riku" kata Sena. Mendengarnya, kakak-kakaknya langsung pasang telinga.

"Buat apa Riku-kun meneleponnya?" tanya Kakei.

"Mungkin cuma untuk memperbaharui persahabatan yang sudah lama tidak terjalin" kata Sakuraba.

"Atau mungkin Riku-kun mengajaknya kencan" kata Yamato sambil nyengir.

"Hmmm…irama yang bagus sih kalau mereka bersama. Pasti lagu yang dihasilkan akan bagus" kata Akaba sambil membenarkan letak sunglassesnya.

"Dasar cebol sialan itu! Aku tidak punya data apapun untuk mengancam si cebol Seibu itu" kata Hiruma sambil melihat-lihat buku ancamannya.

Mari kita kembali kepada Sena.

"Hei, Riku" kata Sena.

"Hei Sena" kata Riku di seberang telepon.

"Ada apa sampai kau meneleponku?" tanya Sena lagi.

"Aku cuma mau tanya, besok kau ada acara nggak?" tanya Riku.

"Acara? Nggak, aku kosong kok. Ada apa?" tanya Sena.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu jalan. Apa kau keberatan?" tanya Riku.

"Jalan?" tanya Sena bingung. Di ruang tamu, seringai Yamato semakin lebar saat mendengarnya. "Ke…ke mana?"

"Ke Tokyo Disneyland. Ayah memberiku dua buah tiket untuk ke sana. Saat aku bilang aku ketemu kamu tadi siang, ayah menyuruhku untuk mengajakmu" kata Riku.

"Tokyo Disneyland? Dari dulu aku ingin sekali ke sana! Mau, mau, aku mau!" seru Sena antusias.

Riku tertawa mendengar Sena yang sangat antusias. "Yah…besok aku akan menjemputmu sekitar…jam 11" katanya.

"Oke" kata Sena.

"Apa…tidak ada yang keberatan aku mengajakmu pergi?" tanya Riku.

Sena langsung ingat dengan kakak-kakaknya. Dia tahu kakak-kakaknya, terutama Hiruma dan kecuali Yamato yang santai dan Sakuraba yang kalem dan pengertian pasti protes, tapi entah kenapa dia sangat keras kepala hari ini, entah karena Riku mengajaknya ke Tokyo Disneyland yang sudah lama ingin dikunjunginya atau karena ini Riku yang mengajaknya, dia langsung berkata dengan Riku. "Nggak, nggak ada. Kalaupun ada, biarkan saja. Bagaimanapun besok kan libur, juga tidak ada latihan klub" dalam hati dia mengatakan. _'HARUS TIDAK ADA LATIHAN KLUB!' _karena dia tahu Hiruma bisa saja seenaknya mengubah dan menentukan jadwal latihan mereka.

Yamato yang mendengar nada bicara Sena tertawa pelan. "Dari nada suaranya, dia akan tetap pergi dengan cuek walaupun kau menyuruhnya latihan besok, Hiruma-nii" kata Yamato dengan nada iseng pada Hiruma.

"Dasar si cebol sialan itu!" kata Hiruma yang juga menyadari maksud perkataan Sena.

"Oke, kalau begitu aku akan menjemputmu besok. Siap-siap dan minta izin kakakmu untuk membiarkanmu pergi seharian ya?" kata Riku,

"Oke" kata Sena.

"Baiklah, sampai besok ya" kata Riku

"Sampai besok juga" kata Sena

Dan hubungan teleponpun diputus…

Senapun kembali memasuki ruang tamu dan langsung disambut Yamato yang memeluk Sena.

"Wahh…aku tidak menyangka adikku sudah besar ya" kata Yamato riang.

"Apa? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sena nggak mengerti.

"Kau mau kencan kan dengan Riku?" kata Yamato.

Wajah Sena langsung merah padam. "Ti…tidak kok!" serunya.

"Jangan bohong, Sena-kun. Bohong itu tidak baik" kata Sakuraba.

"Aku tidak bohong! Dia cuma mengajakku jalan-jalan!" seru Sena.

"Jalan-jalan itu sama dengan kencan" kata Kakei datar sambil tetap membaca majalah yang dipegangnya.

"Da…darimana…pernyataan apa…" kata Sena tergagap-gagap.

"Irama bicaramu kacau Sena-kun…" kata Akaba sambil kembali memainkan gitarnya.

"Ah…eh…" kata Sena.

"Pokoknya pulang jam Sembilan malam! Kalau kau belum pulang setelah itu, akan kutembak mati kau!" kata Hiruma.

"Ba…baik…" kata Sena.

"Cih…sudahlah, pergi tidur cepat. Besok bisa-bisa kau bangun siang" kata Hiruma.

"Baik" kata Sena sambil berlari ke kamarnya.

Di ruang tamu…

"Aku benar kan, Riku-kun mengajaknya kencan?" kata Yamato.

"Apa menurutmu Riku akan nembak dia?" kata Kakei datar.

"Tidak mungkin" kata Yamato sambil mengayunkan tangannya. "Dari yang kulihat, Riku-kun itu bukan tipe yang 'langsung' seperti itu"

"Memang, sepertinya dia tipe yang berpikir masak-masak sebelum melakukan sesuatu…" kata Sakuraba.

"Karena itu…bagaimana kalau kita goda Riku-kun sedikit?" kata Yamato. Sifat isengnya kambuh.

"Goda dia bagaimana?" tanya Sakuraba khawatir.

"Kita goda dia dengan bikin Sena-kun jadi sosok imut yang pasti bakal bikin Riku salah tingkah" kata Yamato sambil nyengir.

"Kau benar-benar…" kata Sakuraba sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak mau ikut-ikutan rencana gilamu" kata Kakei sambil tetap membaca majalah.

"Habis Sena-kun kan pergi kencan, dia harus sempurna, dong" kata Yamato.

"Kalau itu aku setuju…memang Sena-kun tidak punya fashion sense yang bagus" kata Sakuraba.

"Jadi…sang model terkenal…bantu Sena-kun supaya terlihat manis ya…" kata Yamato.

"Jangan bilang aku model terkenal ya! Aku sudah bilang berkali-kali kan?" kata Sakuraba.

"Tapi memang fashion sensemu lebih baik daripada Sena…" kata Kakei.

"Fuu…sepertinya besok akan ada lagu dengan beat yang bagus…" kata Akaba.

"Dasar sialan! Si cebol sialan RB itu!" kata Hiruma kesal.

Di kamar Sena…

Sena langsung mengganti bajunya dengan baju tidur dan merayap ke tempat tidurnya. Dia merapatkan selimut ke tubuh mungilnya. Dia berpikir…tumben Riku ngajak dia jalan-jalan? Apa ini tanda…ah, tidak mungkin…

Sena berbalik di ranjangnya. Sena memikirkan Riku. Dia sangat menyukai dan mengagumi Riku sebagai kakaknya…tapi saat dia melihat Riku hari ini…dia merasakan sensasi aneh di hatinya…dia berdebar-debar. Apa dia…mulai melihat Riku sebagai seseorang yang lebih dari teman, rival, dan kakak? Apa dia mulai melihat Riku sebagai orang yang disukainya?

Sena menghela napas dan menutupi matanya dengan tangannya. Dia menutup matanya dan menutup matanya. Tidak lama kemudian, dia jatuh tertidur dengan lelapnya…

**Author note: **

**Okee, ini chapter ketiga di fanfic eyeshield 21. **

**Bagi para readers, wajib mereview usai membaca yaaa! –langsung dihajar para reader-**


	4. Chapter 4

Keesokan paginya…

"SENA-KUN, BANGUN!" teriak Yamato dari bawah kepada adiknya.

Mata Sena langsung tersentak terbuka. Dia langsung bangun dan berlari ke bawah. Di bawah dia melihat kakak-kakaknya sudah duduk di ruang makan yang bersatu dengan dapur. Yamato dan Sakuraba sibuk memasak sarapan mereka. Setiap hari minggu memang Mamori tidak datang ke rumah mereka, karena dia sibuk menyusun data-data tim yang dikumpulkan Hiruma untuk disampaikan keesokan harinya di klub, karena itulah Yamato dan Sakuraba, yang kemampuannya memasak lumayan, yang memasak pada hari itu.

"Sekarang jam berapa?" teriak Sena kaget.

"Jam delapan lewat lima puluh menit" kata Yamato sambil membalik omelet yang digorengnya. "Mandi dulu sana, sebentar lagi sarapannya siap kok".

"Iya…" kata Sena sambil berjalan ke kamar mandi. Di kamar mandi, dia menyalakan shower hingga temperaturnya pas kemudian dia melepas bajunya dan melemparnya ke dalam keranjang cucian. Kemudian, dia melangkah ke bawah shower dan mandi. Setelah beberapa menit, dia mematikan shower dan melangkah keluar dari shower dan menutupi tubuhnya dengan handuk. Diapun berjalan ke kamarnya dan memakai baju rumahnya, sebuah t-shirt warna biru laut dan celana jeans pendek warna biru tua.

Setelah selesai berpakaian, Senapun turun kembali ke ruang makan. Di sana, dia melihat kakak-kakaknya sudah duduk di ruang makan dan Yamato dan Sakuraba sudah meletakkan sarapan mereka, yang terdiri dari omelet dan daging panggang, salad buah, dan roti panggang. Senapun segera duduk di kursinya dan memakan omeletnya. Setelah beberapa saat dia selesai sarapan dan pergi ke kamarnya. Di kamarnya…Sena, ya Sena, dia membaca majalah yang tergeletak di kamarnya, sampai dia kembali tertidur.

Sekitar jam setengah sebelas, Yamato mengetuk pintu kamar Sena. "Sena-kun, aku masuk ya…" dia membuka pintu kamar Sena dan melihat Sena yang tertidur pulas. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengguncang-guncang tubuh Sena. "Sena-kun, bangun, ini sudah jam setengah sebelas loh" kata Yamato.

Mendengar perkataan kakaknya, mata Sena langsung terbuka. "A…apa? Setengah sebelas! Gawat, Riku bakal datang jam sebelas" seru Sena sambil melompat dari ranjang. "Ah, bagaimana nih, aku masih belum siap-siap! Baju apa yang harus aku pakai? Ah!"

Melihat keadaan adiknya, Yamato langsung tertawa. "Sikapmu seperti seorang gadis yang mau pergi kencan pertama saja, Sena-kun" katanya.

"A…jangan menggodaku, Yamato-nii" dia langsung berlari keluar dari kamarnya. "Sakuraba-niichan!" teriaknya Sena memanggil Sakuraba.

Sakuraba, yang saat itu duduk di ruang tamu, sambil membaca majalah olahraga, menengok ke arah suara teriakan Sena. "Apa, Sena-kun? Jangan teriak-teriak" kata Sakuraba.

"Tolong bantu aku cari baju yang pantas untuk kupakai pergi dengan Riku! Aku tidak punya waktu lagi, Riku bakal datang jam sebelas! Please, aku tidak mau terlihat jelek di hadapan Riku" kata Sena.

Sakuraba yang melihat keadaan Sena, tersenyum. "Sena-kun tolong tenang dulu, kau tidak bisa ketemu Riku-kun dengan keadaan panik begitu" kata Sakuraba.

"Karena itu…"

"Ya, ya, aku akan membantumu" kata Sakuraba sambil bangkit dari duduknya. "Kakei, tolong bantu aku, yuk" katanya.

Kakei, yang saat itu sedang membereskan majalah-majalah yang berserakan di ruang tamu, menghela napas dan meletakkan majalah-majalah yang dipegangnya ke atas meja. "Oke" katanya datar.

Mereka berdua, diikuti oleh Sena, langsung pergi ke atas dan pergi ke kamar Sena. Saat mereka memasuki kamar Sena, Yamato berjalan keluar dari kamar Sena dengan tertawa-tawa.

"Hahaha…tingkah Sena-kun benar-benar seperti seorang gadis kasmaran saja" kata Yamato sambil duduk di sofa ruang tamu.

"Fuuhhh…baru kali ini kulihat dia dengan irama sekacau itu hanya karena seseorang. Beatnya jadi jelek…" kata Akaba.

"Itu pasti karena si cebol sialan Seibu itu" kata Hiruma sambil membersihkan senjata apinya.

"Kau tidak marah, Hiruma-nii? Sena pergi dengan orang dari tim lawan" kata Yamato.

"Dia tidak pergi dalam rangka latihan, jadi aku tidak punya hak menghentikan cebol sialan itu" kata Hiruma. "lagipula, kalau aku melarang dia pergi dengan anggota tim lawan, kalian juga anggota tim lawan kan?"

"Ah…benar juga ya" kata Yamato sambil tertawa lagi.

Sementara itu di kamar Sena…

"Cepat, Sakuraba-niichan, Kakei-niisan" kata Sena dengan nada memelas.

"Sabar, Sena-kun" kata Sakuraba sambil mengobrak-abrik baju di lemari baju adiknya itu dan mempadu padankannya dengan baju lain.

"Bagaimana kalau ini?" tanya Sena sambil menunjuk sebuah kemeja lengan pendek warna hitam.

"Sena-kun, kau mau pergi ke taman bermain kan? Jangan pakai baju formal begitu, pakai baju santai saja" kata Sakuraba sambil tetap mencocokkan baju-baju Sena.

"Kalau ini?" tanya Sena sambil menunjukkan t-shirt warna hitam.

"Ini musim panas, Sena-kun, jangan pakai baju warna gelap" kata Kakei. "Baju warna gelap menyerap matahari, nanti kau bakal kepanasan. Lagian t-shirt kan bahannya tebal".

"Lalu aku harus pakai baju apa?" seru Sena. Tiba-tiba dia mendengar suara bel rumahnya berbunyi. "Itu pasti Riku! Sakuraba-niichan, Kakei-niisan, cepat!" serunya semakin kalut.

"Iya, iya sabar" kata Sakuraba.

"Tapi Riku…"

"Yamato, Akaba-nii, dan Hiruma-nii pasti senang menemaninya sebentar, kau tenanglah" kata Kakei.

"Oke, Sena-kun. Coba pakai baju ini" kata Sakuraba sambil memberikan satu setel pakaian pada Sena.

Sena menerimanya dengan ragu-ragu dan mengamati baju yang diberikan Sakuraba. Baju yang diberikan Sakuraba adalah t-shirt putih, jaket katun lengan pendek warna hitam, dan jeans hitam. Sena segera memakai baju yang diberikan Sakuraba. setelah selesai, Sakuraba menariknya ke depan kaca dan mengamati Sena. Kemudian dia memakaikan sebuah handband hitam di tangannya dan sebuah kalung perak di lehernya. Lalu dia memakaikan sebuah topi baseball hitam dan putih di kepala Sena. "Nah, beres, sekarang kau nggak bakal kepanasan" kata Sakuraba.

"Cepat turun, Riku pasti sudah digoda habis-habisan sama Yamato di bawah sana" kata Kakei datar.

Senapun membetulkan letak topinya dan berjalan keluar dari kamarnya dan berlari ke bawah tangga.

Sementara itu…

Riku membunyikan bel rumah yang dia kira adalah rumah Sena, dari yang Sena beritahukan padanya di Seibu waktu itu. Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara pintu terbuka dan dia langsung terpana saat dia melihat siapa yang membuka pintu.

Di ambang pintu berdiri Yamato Takeru, seorang Runner Back dari tim Teikoku Alexander, sebuah tim ternama di Osaka yang selalu memenangkan Christmas Bowl sebelum Deimon mematahkan rekor mereka. Dia adalah Runner Back yang hebat, bahkan Riku, sebagai sesama Runner Back, menghargai kemampuannya.

"Ah, Riku-kun, kan? Aku Yamato Takeru, kakak Sena" kata Yamato.

Riku tertegun.. RB terkenal dan hebat begini…kakak Sena? Sena pasti…tumbuh jadi pemain yang hebat kalau Yamato…berniat melatihnya.

"Ah…aku Kaitani Riku, aku ke sini…"

"Mau menjemput Sena-kun, kan? Tunggu sebentar ya, dia sedang sibuk diurus oleh kakak yang lain. Gimana kalau tunggu dia di dalam saja?" kata Yamato.

"Kakak yang lain?" tanya Riku.

"Lho, Sena-kun, nggak bilang ya? Tanya Yamato sambil membuka pintu lebih lebar untuk mempersilakan Riku masuk. "Kami kan tinggal berenam di sini".

"Oh" kata Riku sambil masuk ke dalam rumah. Begitu dia tiba di ruang tamu, dia langsung kembali terpana. Di ruang tamu duduk sosok-sosok yang dia kenal dan dia anggap rival. Dia melihat Akaba Hayato, sang Tight End dari tim Bando Spiders yang sempat dicalonkan memasuki Teikoku, dan sang Quarterback dari tim Deimon. Diapun dipersilakan duduk oleh Yamato. Rikupun duduk di sofa dengan Yamato duduk di sebelahnya.

"Cebol sialan!" kata Hiruma tiba-tiba. Riku memandangnya bingung.

"Kau bicara padaku?" tanya Riku.

"Ya tentu saja aku bicara padamu. Satu-satunya yang pendek di sini kan cuma kamu" kata Hiruma.

Mendengar itu wajah Riku merah padam menahan marah. Tapi ditahannya juga. "Ya, ada apa, setan sialan?" balas Riku tak kalah pedas.

Yamato langsung memegang tangan Hiruma sebelum Hiruma memutuskan untuk menembak mati Riku. "Sabar, Hiruma-nii" katanya pelan.

"Aku cuma mau bilang…jaga si cebol sialan itu baik-baik" kata Hiruma.

"Cebol sialan yang mana?" tanya Riku.

"Cebol sialan adik kami yang manis, Sena-kun dong" kata Yamato.

"Oh" kata Riku

"Kau suka dengan Sena-kun, Riku-kun?" tanya Yamato tiba-tiba.

Wajah Riku langsung semburat merah padam. "A…apa!"

"Apa kau suka dengan Sena-kun, Riku-kun?" tanya Yamato sambil menyeringai menggoda.

"A…aku…" kata Riku tergagap-gagap.

"Iramanya sama kacaunya dengan irama Sena-kun…" kata Akaba.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka mendengar langkah-langkah kaki berlari menuruni tangga dan mereka menoleh dan melihat Sena berlari menuruni tangga ke ruang tamu, di belakangnya, Riku melihat, Sakuraba Haruto, Wide Receiver dari Oujo white knight, dan Kakei Shun, Line Backer dari Kyoshin Poseidon, mengikutinya.

"Ma…maaf , Riku…" kata Sena sambil berlari ke arah Riku.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, Sena. Mau…pergi sekarang?" tanya Riku.

"Iya" kata Sena.

"Hati-hati ya, Sena-kun" kata Sakuraba.

"Jangan nyasar lho, di sana" kata Kakei. "Riku-kun, tolong jaga dia, ya"

"Jangan merepotkan siapa-siapa ya di sana" kata Yamato.

"Jangan menghancurkan irama dan beat hari yang indah ini ya" kata Akaba.

"Ingat apa yang kupesankan, cebol sialan!" kata Hiruma. "Atau kutembak mati kau"

"Oke" kata Sena sambil keluar dari pintu diikuti Riku.

Begitu keluar dari pintu, Riku dan Sena langsung berjalan dengan lambaian riang Yamato.

"Menurutmu mereka akan baik-baik saja?" tanya Kakei.

"Pastinya" kata Yamato. "Ekspresi Riku saat kutanya apa dia suka sama Sena-kun wajahnya langsung merah padam. Imut banget"

"Hahaha…ini benar-benar jadi kencan dong, untung saja aku sudah pilihkan baju yang lumayan" kata Sakuraba sambil tertawa hampa.

"Yah…irama mereka hampir sama. Hampir sama kacaunya…" kata Akaba dengan nada tertarik sambil membetulkan letak sunglassesnya.

"Dasar cinta monyet sialan…" gumam Hiruma sambil memandangi dua pasangan itu.


	5. Chapter 5

Di Tokyo Disneyland…

"Sena, kau mau main apa?" tanya Riku saat dia memasuki Tokyo Disneyland bersama Sena.

Sena, yang saat itu sibuk mengamati wajah dan tubuh Riku, yang berbalut t-shirt hitam, baju jeans lengan pendek warna putih, dan celana jeans warna hitam dengan sebuah rantai perak terlilit di celana jeansnya. Sebuah handband hitam terpasang di lengannya, dan sepasang kalung hitam terkalung di lehernya, langsung tersadar. Wajahnya langsung merah padam saat dia menyadari kalau dia dari tadi melihat Riku.

"A…eh…a…apa…?" tanya Sena tergagap-gagap dengan wajah merah padam.

"Aku tanya kau mau main apa?" tanya Riku sambil menengok ke arah Sena. Saat itulah dia melihat kalau wajah Sena menjadi merah padam. "Sena, kau tidak apa-apa? Wajahmu merah padam ya? Kau nggak demam, kan?" kata Riku sambil meletakkan tangannya di dahi Sena untuk mengecek temperatur badannya.

"A…aku tidak apa-apa kok". Kata Sena sambil menjauh sedikit sehingga tangan Riku tidak menyentuhnya lagi. Dia tidak tahu kenapa, tapi sentuhan Riku membuat jantungnya berdebar-debar dan wajahnya memanas.

"Jadi…kau mau main apa, Sena-kun?" tanya Riku sambil tersenyum kepada Sena.

Sena terpana saat melihat Riku. Sesaat kemudian, wajahnya langsung kembali merah padam. _'Ya ampun…apa dia berniat membuat jantungku berhenti berdetak? Pakai senyum semanis itu padaku…memang sih, dari dulu senyum Riku itu manis, tapi baru kali ini…AHHH…kenapa aku berdebar-debar hanya dengan melihat senyum Riku? Sabar, sabar Sena, sabar, Sena' _pikir Sena kalut.

"Sena? Baik-baik saja?" tanya Riku.

"Em…kita main jet coaster aja deh" kata Sena sambil berlari ke arah permainan jet coaster. Riku lansung berlari mengikutinya.

Saat mereka sudah tiba di antrean jet coaster…

"Sena? Kau yakin mau naik ini? Kau…lemah naik jet coaster kan?" tanya Riku dengan Sena yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

Sena langsung memandang Riku. _'di…dia tahu aku lemah naik jet coaster? Ke…kenapa dia bisa tahu? Aku yakin tidak pernah memberitahunya!'_ pikir Sena. Sena memang takut dengan permainan jet coaster itu, makanya dia sangat menderita setiap kali ke taman bermain, soalnya kakak-kakaknya itu malah suka sekali dengan jet coaster, jadi dia selalu terpaksa naik bersama kakak-kakaknya (kasihan yaaa :-D). kakak-kakaknya pasti sibuk mengurusnya yang mual-mual sehabis main jet coaster itu.

"Sena? Kau mau main permainan yang lain saja?" tanya Riku.

Sena, mendengar perkataan Riku, langsung merasa malu. Dia malu kalau sampai Riku berpikir dia adalah anak lemah yang bisa berlari begitu cepat dan hebat di lapangan sebagai Eyeshield 21, tapi sangat lemah naik permainan semacam jet coaster. Dia langsung pasang muka berani. "Nggak apa-apa, aku sering naik permainan ini, kok" kata Sena. "ayo, antriannya jalan, lho"

Di dalam antrean, Sena langsung menampar dirinya sendiri. _"AHHH…kenapa aku harus bilang aku biasa naik permainan ini? Aku cuma pernah naik permainan ini sekali seumur hidup. Kenapa aku ingin sekali Riku tidak menganggapku lemah? Sampai memaksakan diri begini. Padahal aku takut sekali naik jet coaster. AHHH…bodoh, bodoh, bodoh' _pikirnya kesal.

Tidak lama kemudian, mereka tiba di ujung antrian. Sena dan Riku segera duduk di kursi jet coaster yang tersedia dan memasang sabuk pengaman di kursi itu. Wajah Sena semakin pucat.

"Sena, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Riku.

Sena langsung memandang Riku dan tersenyum. "Ya, aku nggak apa-apa kok" kata Sena.

"Riku sendiri nggak apa-apa?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku malah suka permainan semacam ini" katanya riang.

'_dia sama saja dengan kakak-kakak bodoh itu' _pikir Sena kecut mengingat kakak-kakaknya yang teriak-teriak riang kayak anak kecil setiap kali mereka naik permainan ini sementara dia kayaknya sudah nggak bisa bersuara saking takutnya.

Tidak lama kemudian, jet coaster itu mulai bergerak, wajah Sena mulai pucat. Dia melihat ke arah Riku dan melihat kalau mata Riku bersinar-sinar tegang tapi senang, layaknya anak kecil yang sangat menikmati permainan ini karena baru naik untuk pertama kalinya. Melihat itu Sena seperti terhipnotis, terus-terusan memandang wajah Riku.

Tiba-tiba Riku menoleh ke arah Sena, membuat Sena langsung tersadar dari alam lamunannya. "Ada apa Sena? Daritadi kau terus- terusan memandang wajahku. Apa ada sesuatu di wajahku?" tanya Riku sambil menyibakkan rambutnya yang diterbangkan angin, maklum saat itu jet coaster mereka sedang menuju ke atas.

Sena langsung terpana lagi. _'ya AMPUN…cakep banget!'_ pikir Sena, benar-benar seperti seorang gadis yang sedang kasmaran, kalau kakak-kakaknya ada di sini, Riku pasti sudah ditembak mati Hiruma dan Yamato sudah tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat reaksi Sena. Tapi dia segera tersadar lagi saat jet coaster mereka hampir tiba di puncak, dan dia bisa melihat jalur jet coaster yang mengerikan.

"Ti…tidak apa-a…" jet coaster merekapun meluncur dengan kencang ke bawah, wajah Sena langsung kembali pucat. "GYAAA!" teriak Sena ketakutan sampai jet coaster itu berhenti.

Sampai jet coaster itu berhenti, Sena masih tidak berani membuka matanya yang dia tutup rapat-rapat karena ketakutan. "Sena, Sena, sudah sampai, ayo kita harus turun, kecuali kau mau naik lagi" kata Riku.

Mata Sena langsung terbelalak ngeri. "Nggak, aku nggak mau naik lagi! Ayo pergi!" teriaknya sambil meloncat dari kereta jet coaster.

Setelah mereka tiba di area fast food.

"Sena, jangan cepat-cepat" kata Riku.

"Ah…maaf…" kata Sena.

"Ti…tidak apa-apa, kok. Tapi…" Riku mengalihkan pandangannya dan Sena melihat kalau wajah Riku sedikit memerah. _'YA AMPUN…imut banget!' _pikir Sena saat dia melihat wajah Riku yang memerah itu sehingga dia sama sekali tidak mendengar apa yang Riku katakan.

"A…apa!" kata Sena saat dia sadar dia tidak mendengar apa yang Riku katakan padanya.

"Bisa kau…lepaskan tanganku?" kata Riku.

Sena langsung menunduk dan melihat tangannya yang memang, menggenggam erat tangan Riku. Wajah Sena langsung berubah merah padam seperti tomat. Dia langsung melepaskan tangan Riku dengan cepat. "Maaf, maaf, aku tidak sengaja! Aku ketakutan!" kata Sena.

Tiba-tiba Sena merasa pusing, dan tidak lama kemudian, dia ambruk.

"Sena!" teriak Riku saat dia melihat Sena yang tergeletak tak bernyawa (mayat, dong? :-I) di depannya.

Di kursi restoran fast food outdoor…

"Kamu ini, memang nggak kuat naik jet couster, kan? Malah maksa" kata Riku sambil menyerahkan segelas ice tea ke Sena yang kepalanya terkapar lemas di meja.

"Maaf…" kata Sena sambil mengambil gelas ice tea itu dari tangan Riku dan menyesap isinya dengan sedotan dan kembali terkulai lemas.

"Kenapa sampai harus memaksakan diri segala sih?" kata Riku.

"A…aku…" Sena menelungkupkan kepalanya sehingga wajahnya sama sekali tidak terlihat oleh Riku. "Aku tidak mau terlihat seperti anak lemah di depan kamu".

Tak disangka, Riku malah tertawa melihat reaksinya. "Sena, Sena, kau memang masih anak-anak ya, Sena. Banyak kok orang yang tidak bisa main jet coaster, mengaku tidak bisa main itu tidak akan membuatku memandang rendah kau, kok" kata Riku sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk membelai kepala Sena, seperti yang biasa dilakukannya sewaktu kecil.

Sena, yang merasakan tangan Riku yang membelai kepalanya, langsung menutup matanya dan menikmati belaian tangan Riku di kepalanya. Dia sangat senang saat Riku melakukan itu padanya, karena Riku hanya melakukan itu padanya saat dia memuji Sena, yang biasanya dia lakukan saat Sena mengalami kemajuan pada latihan larinya.

'_Aku suka…saat Riku memperlakukanku seperti ini…' _pikir Sena, tetap sambil menikmati belaian tangan Riku di kepalanya.

Setelah beristirahat di kedai fast food itu selama hampir dua jam (lama karena mereka berdua sekalian makan siang :-D), mereka akhirnya berkeliling taman bermain itu lagi. Mereka mampir di game center dan di sana Riku memenangkan sebuah boneka teddy bear putih besar yang dia berikan kepada Sena, beralasan dia sudah terlalu besar untuk main-main seperti itu, membuat Sena merengut karena merasa dia diperlakukan seperti anak kecil oleh Riku yang membuat Riku tertawa (tapi toh dasar Sena, boneka teddy bear itu dia terima juga dengan senang hati. Yah Sena kan memang anak kecil polos imut yang masih cocok dengan benda-benda imut seperti boneka-boneka kan? :-D). Tanpa mereka sadari, waktu berlalu dengan cepat, terlalu cepat menurut mereka, dan mereka melihat kalau sekarang matahari sudah hampir terbenam.

"Hei Sena…kita main itu yuk?" tanya Riku sambil menunjuk permainan ferris wheel.

"Eh? Ferris wheel?" tanya Sena sambil memeluk erat boneka teddy bear putihnya dan memandang Riku dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Ya, yang permainan terakhir yang paling bagus dimainkan senja-senja begini adalah ferris wheel kan? Pasti asyik melihat matahari terbenam dari ketinggian" kata Riku.

"Riku…itu kan seperti ken…can…" kata Sena.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau itu seperti kencan? Bukannya kita ini memang seperti sedang kencan?" tanya Riku sambil menarik tangan Sena, yang wajahnya kembali merah padam saat mendengar perkataan Riku, dan menyeretnya pergi ke arah permainan ferris wheel itu.

Begitu mereka tiba di permainan ferris wheel itu, mereka memasuki sebuah box permainan itu dan duduk bersebelahan. Tak lama kemudian, ferris wheel itu mulai berjalan, Sena melihat pemandangan di bawah yang semakin lama semakin mengecil dari box mereka.

"Sena, duduk dengan benar" kata Riku di sebelahnya.

"Ihh…Riku jangan memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil. Usiaku sudah lima belas tahun" kata Sena.

"Lima belas tahun tapi tingkahmu masih seperti anak-anak…" kata Riku.

"Jahat…" rengek Sena. Riku langsung tertawa melihat reaksinya.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka terdiam selama beberapa saat lalu suara Sena mulai terdengar…

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau punya kakak-kakak sehebat itu…" kata Riku pelan, membuat Sena langsung memandangnya heran.

"Eh? Kakak-kakakku? Ada apa dengan mereka?" tanya Sena.

"Ya, kakak-kakakmu hebat sekali. Kau punya kakak sehebat itu…mereka kan atlet amefuto hebat yang benar-benar punya nama. Mereka sangat hebat, aku bahkan mengakui mereka…" kata Riku. "Kau pasti juga hebat sama seperti mereka…"

'_apa dia tahu…kalau kau adalah eyeshield 21?'_

Pertanyaan Yamato terngiang-ngiang di benak Sena. Dia tahu sebagai sesama RB, begitu dia memberitahu Riku, Riku tidak akan memandang dan menganggapnya sama. Tapi di lubuk hatinya yang terdalam…dia tidak menginginkan itu. Dia ingin Riku tetap bersikap sama dengannya, tetap mempedulikannya, tetap menyayanginya, tetap…menganggapnya sebagai adik tersayangnya…mungkin lebih dari itu. Tapi Sena sadar, dia tidak bisa terus-terusan berbohong dan menipu Riku, karena bagaimanapun juga mereka adalah rival begitu mereka berhadapan di lapangan. Tapi…apa dia tidak akan membebani Riku dengan memberitahu kenyataan kalau dia adalah eyeshield 21? Apa dia tidak akan membebani Riku dengan segala kenyataan itu? Apa…Riku tidak akan…membencinya?

Sena akhirnya memutuskan untuk memberitahu Riku mengenai itu. Toh, kalau dia dibenci oleh Riku, sejalan waktu dia pasti akan melunak kalau dia…terus berusaha untuk mendekati Riku. Walaupun kalau Riku membencinya pasti hati Sena akan hancur berkeping-keping.

Diapun menghela napas dalam-dalam. "Riku…" panggilnya pelan.

"Ya?" kata Riku sambil tersenyum memandang ke arah Sena.

"Ada sesuatu yang harus kuberitahukan padamu…" kata Sena pelan. "Ada sesuatu rahasia yang harus kuberitahukan padamu…"

"Apa? Apa yang ingin kau beritahu padaku?" tanya Riku.

"A…aku ini…aku ini…" kata Sena ketakutan.

"Apa sih? Kalau kau bicara yang jelas, Sena" kata Riku heran.

"Aku ini…adalah eyeshield 21…" gumam Sena pelan, hampir tidak terdengar.

Suasana di antara mereka langsung sunyi senyap selama beberapa saat. Riku memandang ke depan, ke arah kursi di seberang mereka yang kosong dengan mata melebar karena shock, Sena menunduk karena ketakutan dengan reaksi Riku.

Tanpa disangka-sangka Riku tersenyum dan tertawa terbahak-bahak, Sena langsung memandang Riku dengan pandangan bingung? Kenapa dia malah ketawa? Jangan-jangan saking marahnya pikiran Riku jadi terganggu?

"Ri…Riku…"

"Itu bukan rahasia lagi, Sena. Aku sudah tahu, kok, kalau kau itu adalah eyeshield 21…" kata Riku.

"Eh…ah…bagaimana? Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" tanya Sena.

"Aku menyadarinya sejak pertandingan Deimon melawan Oujou. Saat aku melihat larimu…aku tidak tahu kenapa tapi saat aku melihat kau menghadapi Shin…tiba-tiba saja aku merasa seperti melihatmu…berlari di lapangan itu. Sejak itu, aku semakin memperhatikan eyeshield 21 dan semakin menyadari kalau itu adalah kamu, habisnya…cara lari eyeshield 21…mirip banget dengan cara lari yang kuajarkan sama kamu, kan?" kata Riku sambil memandang Sena.

"Ka…kalau begitu…kenapa tidak bilang? Kenapa tidak pernah memberitahuku? Di Seibu kau selalu menyebutku eyeshield 21…kupikir kau sama sekali tidak tahu kalau eyeshield 21 itu aku…" kata Sena.

"Habis…aku ingin kau sendiri yang memberitahuku. Kau kan pemalu, kupikir kalau aku dengan blak-blakkan bertanya apa kau eyeshield 21…kau bakal gelagapan dan tidak tahu apa yang mau kau katakan. Kalau kau sendiri yang bilang padaku, perasaanmu akan lebih tenang kan?" kata Riku.

"Kau tidak marah…waktu tahu aku adalah eyeshield 21?" tanya Sena.

"Kenapa aku harus marah?" tanya Riku. "Eyeshield 21 itu running back yang hebat, Sena. Dia sangat cepat, pertama kali melihatnya, aku tertantang untuk mengalahkannya. Aku bangga kau bisa menjadi orang seperti itu, Sena. Itu artinya kau tumbuh jadi orang yang hebat, tidak ditindas seperti dulu. Aku senang, kau bisa menjadi orang sehebat itu"

Sena memandang Riku. Kenapa? Kenapa orang ini selalu baik padanya? Padahal dia sudah berpikir kalau Riku akan membencinya. Dia tidak pernah bermimpi kalau Riku akan menerima pernyataannya sebagai eyeshield 21 dengan ringan seperti itu. Riku memang…selalu, selalu saja baik padanya.

Sena langsung melemparkan dirinya ke arah Riku dan memeluknya erat. Riku langsung tertegun dan memandang Sena dengan terkejut sebelum memeluknya dengan ragu-ragu. "Se…Sena…" bisik Riku pelan.

"Terima kasih Riku…karena sudah begitu mempercayaiku…" gumam Sena pelan.

Senapun melepaskan pelukannya, saat itu mereka tengah berada di puncak ferris wheel. Sena memandang ke luar jendela, saat itu pemandangan matahari terbenam menyambutnya.

"WAHHH…Riku, Riku lihat, pemandangannya bagus sekali, lho. Matahari terbenam" kata Sena sambil menarik Riku untuk melihat pemandangan itu bersamanya.

Mereka berdua melihat pemandangan matahari terbenam itu. Sena berbalik untuk memandang Riku sambil tersenyum manis.

"Terima kasih Riku. Aku sangat senang hari ini" kata Sena.

Riku memandangnya tanpa ekspresi, tapi kemudian senyum merekah di wajahnya dan dia mengangkat tangannya untuk mengusap wajah Sena. "Aku senang…kalau kau menikmatinya" katanya.

Sena semakin tersenyum saat dia mendengar apa yang Riku katakan padanya. Hari itu benar-benar hari yang menyenangkan untuk mereka berdua…


End file.
